


Protect You From The Storm

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Drama, Family, Gen, Gen Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Moments, Protectiveness, canon compilant, year written: 2008 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-03
Updated: 2010-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ron is scared, he turns to his brother Charlie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect You From The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> An expansion of the 255 character drabble I wrote for [](http://shocolate.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shocolate**](http://shocolate.dreamwidth.org/)'s recent poll.

**Title:** Protect You From The Storm  
 **Summary:** When Ron is scared, he turns to his brother Charlie.  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** Uh...extreme cuteness and thunderstorms.  
 **Word Count:** 171  
 **Author's Note:** An expansion of the 255 character drabble I wrote for [](http://shocolate.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shocolate**](http://shocolate.dreamwidth.org/)'s recent poll.

Protect You From The Storm

Ron hugged his teddy bear tightly to his chest, squeezing his eyes shut as lightning flashed outside his window. A loud crash of thunder followed a moment later and Ron fled down the hall, seeking sanctuary with his brother Charlie.

"What's wrong, Ron?" Charlie asked soothingly. "Did the lightning scare you?"

Ron nodded his head and blinked away the tears that had formed in the corners of his wide blue eyes. Looking up at Charlie hopefully he asked, "Can, I stay here with you?"

"No problem, little man," Charlie said as he lifted up the covers and let Ron burrow deep into the blankets beside him.

Ron let out a sigh of relief as Charlie threw a comforting arm around him. He snuggled into his big brother's embrace; feeling safe and warm in Charlie's arms. When lightning flashed once more across the night time sky, Charlie whispered softly, "Don't worry about it, Ronnie. I'll protect you."

And as Ron finally drifted off into a peaceful sleep, he knew that Charlie would.


End file.
